Olimpiadas Mágicas
by Paula McCartney
Summary: A Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de hacer participar a los alumnos de Hogwarts en lo que él ha llamado LAS OLIMPIADAS MÁGICAS de Dumbledore *Nota: Dos autoras :D
1. Chapter 1: Presentación

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esperamos que os guste *-***

* * *

Era la fría mañana del 1 de Septiembre de 1975 en la estación de King's Cross. El andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de niños con maletas y jaulas de mascotas: algunos ilusionados, otros tristes por dejar sus casas. Se podría decir que todo estaba en calma si no fuera por un grupo de jóvenes discutiendo:

A un lado James Potter, Cornamenta y Sirius Black, Canuto. Al otro los alumnos de Slytherin Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange. Tras ellos, un tímido alumno, fuera de la pelea, absorto en la observación de una alumna de Gryffindor; era Severus Snape.

La alumna, ajena a la discusión, o eso intentaba, estaba releyendo por tercera vez su ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts", hasta que un distraído joven de pelo castaño chocó con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Mientras Remus Lupin, o Lunático como sus amigos le llamaban y Lily Evans intentaban levantarse del suelo, James le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy, empezando así una gran pelea que se alargó hasta que el Expreso de Hogwarts hizo sonar la bocina anunciando su salida con destino al mágico colegio. Su pelea les había hecho retrasarse, por lo que, cuando quisieron encontrar sitio para sentarse, descubrieron que tan solo quedaba un compartimento libre. Esto produjo una nueva discusión entre los alumnos, que fue detenida por el revisor, que les obligó a los seis a viajar en el mismo compartimento.

En un asiento: los tres Merodeadores y en frente, Lucius, Rodolphus y Severus. Todos, excepto Snape y Remus tenían algún ojo morado y arañazos por toda la cara, a Sirius incluso le sangraba la nariz. Se pasaron en silencio la mayor parte del viaje, ni siquiera cuando pasó la señora con el carrito saltaron como fieras a comprar chuches, como solían hacer. Finalmente, Rodolphus, el más mayor de los Slytherin, en el último curso de Hogwarts, rompió el hielo:

_-Dicen que Dumbledore tiene algo preparado para los alumnos este año, una competición o algo así. Mi amigo Tom Riddle, uno de los mejores magos que han salido de este colegio (después de Salazar Slytherin, por supuesto), habló de una competición de casas, con un gran premio. ¿Preparados para perder: Potter, Black, Lupin?_ - Esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

_-Já! Ni lo sueñes_ - Dijo Sirius - _Además, todo el mundo sabe que el mejor mago que ha salido de Hogwarts es Dumbledore._

- _Dumbledore cada año chochea más_ - Aportó Malfoy - _A saber qué tontería ha preparado este año._

Después de un incómodo silencio, James por fin habló:

_- Por cierto, Remus ¿dónde está la pelirroja?_

-_ Supongo que habrá ido al vagón de los prefectos, lo que me recuerda que tengo que hacer la ronda. Adiós, no os matéis en mi ausencia o le quitaré puntos a ambas casas._

_- Pe-pe-pero Remus_ - Lloriqueó Sirius poniendo cara de perrillo abandonado, la misma que usaba para que McGonagall no le castigara, aunque obviamente, no le funcionaba.

_- Nada de peros, Sirius, es mi deber_.

- _¿A quién intentas impresionar, Lupin? No hay ningún profesor cerca y dudo mucho que Snape, Rodolphus o yo te atraigamos de esa manera. _

-_ Me voy, nos vemos luego_. - Se despidió finalmente el Merodeador, ignorando a Malfoy.

Por fin, llegaron a Hogsmade y bajaron del tren. Cada grupo se dirigió a uno de los carruajes tirados por los thestrals. En el primero, viajaban los alumnos de Slytherin:

- _¿Qué decías sobre una competición, Rod_? - Preguntó curioso Snape

- _Tom me dijo que las llamó "Olimpiadas Mágicas" entre casas._

- _Les vamos a patear el culo a esos Gryffs_ - Dijo Malfoy entusiasmado

_- Puede que nosotros tengamos algo de ayuda externa _- Contestó Rodolphus misteriosamente, levantando las cejas.

En el segundo, los de Gryffindor:

_- ¿Qué creéis que es eso de lo que habló Lestrange_? - Dijo Remus

_- Ni idea, puede ser cualquier cosa conociendo a Dumbie_ - Contestó James sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

_- Sea lo que sea espero que pueda lanzarle alguna maldición entre Malfoy. Me conformaría con transformarle en un hurón _- Dijo Sirius riéndose.

- O _un suricato, que son más graciosos _- Aportó James

_- Jajajaja, la verdad es que sería gracioso pero por favor, que no os vea nadie haciéndolo. Por cierto, ¿y Colagusano?_

- _Ni idea, no le hemos visto desde acabó el curso pasado._

- _Supongo que ya aparecerá. Mirad, ya llegamos._

Bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, cuando iban a entrar, Sirius casi pisa una pequeña rata:

- _¡Colagusano! ¿Dónde estabas?_ - Gritó Sirius

Se transformó y apareció Peter Pettigrew:

_-Hola chicos. He viajado con vosotros, pero no me habéis visto_ - Dijo aún con cara de rata.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y cada uno se situó en su mesa. Se realizó la Selección de los pequeños y después Dumbledore empezó su discurso:

_- Alumnos y alumnas, bienvenidos un año más. Como muchos de vosotros habréis oído, para este año os he preparado una pequeña sorpresita_ - Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picarona - _Y es que, viendo este verano la tele muggle he descubierto una competición bastante divertida llamada "los Juegos Olímpicos". Los nacidos de muggles o mestizos sabréis de lo que hablo, y para los demás se trata de una serie de deportes en los que cada país hace participar a sus mejores atletas. En nuestro caso competirán las cuatro casas, cuando acabe el año la casa ganadora se le otorgará un gran premio además del honor que conlleva. Solo podrán participar los alumnos a partir de 5º curso. A partir de Diciembre comenzarán... __**LAS OLIMPIADAS MÁGICAS**__(de Dumbledore)._


	2. Chapter 2: Un anuncio sorprendente

**Holaaaa! Bueno pues aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Esperamos que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto alguno nuevo que hemos metido por ahí) pertenecen a Rowling.**

* * *

Tras la gran noticia hubo un enorme revuelo en el Gran Comedor: Gryffindor fanfarroneaba sobre su futura victoria, Slytherin buscaba "formas alternativas" de ganar, Ravenclaw ideaba su estrategia y Hufflepuff apostaba porque iba a ser muy divertido.

_- ¡Silencio! _- Gritó Dumbledore - _¿Algún candidato? Si es así, la profesora McGonagall estará encantada de apuntar vuestros nombres, así que hablad con ella_ - Pero la cara de McGonagall no mostraba demasiado entusiasmo.

- _Ahora, sin más dilación, ¡qué comience el banquete! _- Y todos los platos se llenaron.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde apuntó primero a los chicos: **James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom y Peter Pettigrew** (que sólo aceptó porque sus amigos creyeron que sería divertido.) Y luego a las chicas**: Alice Bristow, Molly**** Prewett****, Alexandra Lodge, Bree McDowell, Emily James y Lily Evans.**

En la mesa de Slytherin, por parte de los chicos se apuntaron **Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape**; y de chicas: **Meissa Sermersheim, Andrómeda Black, Bellatrix Black y Narcissa Black.**

En Ravenclaw, de chicos: **Xenophilius Lovegood, Liam Trolem y Gilderoy Lockhart.** Como chicas: **Sybill Trellawney, Rita Skeeter y Marlene Melkiem. **

Por último, en Hufflepuff apuntó a **Amos Diggory, Ted Tonks y Mundungus Fletcher** como chicos y a **Irene Adler, Emmeline Vance y Dorea Meadowes** como chicas.

Después todos se fueron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

***Sala Común de Slytherin***

- _¿Habéis visto quiénes se han apuntado? Podríamos ganar incluso sin trampas_ - Dijo Lucius con desprecio.

_- Sí, el loco de Xenophilius Lovegood, los idiotas de Potter, Black y Lupin y la sangresucia Evans. Oh, perdóname, Severus, se me olvidaba que estás coladito por ella_. - Comentó Rodolphus con malicia

- _Sabes que ya no, Rod, fue un error que no volveré a cometer _- Dijo Severus, mintiendo descaradamente.

- _Más te vale, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal con la hermana de Cissy?_ - Le preguntó Lucius a Rodolphus.

- _¿Bella? Se me resiste, pero ya caerá._

De repente el espejo de dos caras de Rodolphus empezó a vibrar, era Tom Riddle que le estaba llamando.

- _Todo marcha a la perfección_ - Dijo Tom y colgó. Dejando a los tres estupefactos.

Al día siguiente bajaron todos a desayunar y se encontraron con que había un gran tablón de anuncios que decía que las pruebas se irían anunciando a medida de que avanzase el curso.

Y, a su lado, que informaba de un Gran Baile en Diciembre para inaugurar las Olimpiadas. Debajo, una lista con los nombres de los participantes y las reglas. Las categorías eran mixtas y en la mayoría de las pruebas se podía utilizar la magia.

Los Merodeadores llegaron hasta el cartel, donde Lucius y sus amigos ya habían llegado y estaban gritando indignados porque en el aviso del Baile, Dumbledore había decidido hacer las parejas por sorteo entre los participantes.

* * *

**Ese ha sido el capítulo 2. Desgraciadamente no creo que actualice hasta dentro de unas semanas (época de exámenes T^T).**

**Comentad, gracias :) **


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué mi pareja es quién?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa Rowling, lo demás ha salido de nuestra enferma mente. Esperamos que os guste ;)**

* * *

**¿¡ Qué mi pareja es quién?!**

Después del "gran" anuncio cada uno se dirigió a sus clases, los de 6º a Transformaciones con McGonagall y los de 7º a Pociones con Slughorn.

Ya en clase de Transformaciones, McGonagall empezó con una charla advirtiéndoles de que la idea de Dumbledore no iba a interferir para nada en sus clases y que no aceptaría nada relacionado con eso como excusa, aun así les deseó a todos los participantes mucha suerte.

-_Profesora_ – intervino Sirius- _¿podría explicarnos eso de que Dumbledore va a hacer las parejas para no sé qué baile? _

-_Black, acabo de decir que esto no interferiría en mis clases. A ver si se lava las orejas de vez en cuando._

Toda la clase, especialmente los de Slytherin rieron.

-_Pero_ – continuó la profesora – _como es el primer día haré una excepción. El profesor Dumbledore ha observado que hay demasiadas rivalidades en el colegio y por ello ha decidido que las parejas de los participantes del baile de inauguración del torneo se hagan por sorteo. Y __ya está, ahora por favor continuemos_ – Dijo con tono autoritario, por lo que ningún alumno más se atrevió a volver a sacar el tema.

Mientras en la clase de Pociones de 7º…

-_Como habréis leído, Dumbledore ha decidido hacer las parejas por sorteo para evitar rivalidades, por lo que yo os voy a colocar aleatoriamente sin importar la casa. – Empezó Slughorn._

Así se hicieron parejas tan extrañas como Rodolphus con Arthur; Bellatrix con Molly o Lucius con Xenophilius.

-_Profesor, solicito un cambio de sitio_ – se quejó Rod – No quiero estar con este…amante de los muggles.

-_¡Sin cambios, Lestrange! Aprended a convivir_ – respondió el profesor.

-_Seguro…_ –Murmuró Arthur.

-_Ahora comencemos con la clase, chicos. Id a la página 394 y ahí encontrareis las instrucciones para fabricar la poción para dormir. Tenéis una hora y media, comenzad por favor._

_-¡Ah!_ – gritó Molly.

- _¿Qué pasa señorita Prewett?_

-_¡Black me ha arañado! Eso no son uñas, ¡son garras!_

_-¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que está loca pasa tanto tiempo con Weasley y Lovegood que no distingue la realidad de lo demás._

-_Señoritas o empiezan con la poción o tendré que castigarlas y ni-una-queja-más._

Pasó hora y media y llegó la hora de comprobar si las pociones habían salido bien. Casi todas estaban aceptables, menos la de Lucius y Xenophilius, que era excelente y la de Molly y Bella, que a causa de tantas peleas habían hecho explotar el caldero.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

Lestrange, Bellatrix y Liam se dirigían a DCAO cuando se encontraron a Lucius (que había salido corriendo de la clase anterior) y Narcissa en una "actitud muy romántica".

_-¡Eh, pulpo! Que es mi hermana _– gritó Bella, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

-_Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a Andrómeda? _– le respondió su hermana.

_-¿Andrómeda? Esa traidora a la sangre no se merece ni que la mire_ –dijo Bella con desprecio.

-_Bueno venga calmaos que todavía nos queda mucha mañana _– dijo Lestrange – _Por cierto Bella ¿no te gustaría estar en la misma situación que Cissy? _– dijo demasiado cariñoso.

- _Agg, apártate de mí, Lestrange._

Y se fueron a clases.

La próxima clase que tenían los de sexto era Herbología. Entraron en los invernaderos y esperaron a la profesora, cuando entró explicó que debían trasplantar varias plantas, lo que derivó en una pelea de tierra entre casas.

_-¡Como arena, Potter! _– Gritaba Snape lanzando un puñado de tierra que impactó en la cara de James.

Sirius intentando vengar a su amigo, lanzó otro a Snape, el que se apartó y dio de lleno a Lily Evans.

_-¡Blaaaaaaaaaaaack!_ – Gritó enfadada – _Eres, eres…¡un perro callejero_!- Se notaba que después del golpe la chica no atinaba demasiado con los insultos.

Finalmente acabó la clase y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a comer. Todos los alumnos se les quedaron mirando cuando entraron todos cubiertos de arena y hojas (ya que no les había dado tiempo a ducharse).

_-¡Alumnos!, supongo que todos habréis leído el anuncio del tablón, así que os diré que el sorteo tendrá lugar esta noche _– dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-_Este hombre cada día está peor._

_-¡Más respeto Canuto!_ – le reganó Remus.

-_Qué, es verdad. ¿Habéis visto que cara de felicidad tenía? Eso es sospechoso, seguro que me toca bailar con Quejicus _– respondió enfurruñado.

- _Para mí tampoco sería el mayor de los placeres, Black_ – Le contestó Snape y se fue a su mesa.

-_Veremos qué pasa… ¡WOW! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado en el pelo?! –_dijo James señalando a una alumna de Slytherin que entraba en el comedor con el pelo rosa.

-_Ah, es Meissa Ser…Meissa no se qué_ - le respondió Sirius –_es guapa pero un poco rara…_

La chica se dio cuenta de que la miraban, por lo que les devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

Al otro lado del Comedor entraron los de 7º. Bellatrix y Molly aun tenían quemaduras en la cara a causa del caldero. Andrómeda vio las marcas de su hermana y corrió hacia ella preocupada.

_-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_

-_¡Quita! No me toques_ –dijo bruscamente.

Todo el Gran Comedor quedó sorprendido por tal muestra de desprecio hacia una hermana.

Nick Casi Decapitado vio la pelea y fue hasta allí para relajar el ambiente.

-_Venga, señoritas Black, relájense y dejen de discutir._

_-¡Tú cállate! ¡Muerto resignado! Ni la muerte quería llevarte y por eso te has quedado aquí como fantasma._

_-¡Oh! ¡Qué ofensa!_ – dijo el fantasma indignado.

-_Jajajaja, eso es señorita Black, estoy orgulloso de que pertenezca a mi honorable casa._ – Contestó el Barón Sanguinario.

-_Gracias, Sangui._

-_Bueno, bueno ya está bien. Black, diez puntos menos para Slytherin_ – intervino McGonagall – _Y ahora vayan a comer que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo._

El día pasó sin muchos incidentes…hasta que llegó la cena.

En el Gran Comedor había un gran bullicio debido a lo que sucedería esa noche.

_-¡Atención, atención! _–Comenzó Dumbledore – _Ahora la suerte decidirá cuales serán las parejas para el baile. Me ayudarán Hagrid y Mrs Pomfrey, sacando las papeletas de las chicas y los chicos, respectivamente. ¡Qué empiece la selección de parejas!_

Hagrid sacó la primera papeleta de las chicas, con brillantes letras verdes estaba escrito "Meissa Sermersheim". Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la chica que había aparecido con el pelo rosa a causa de la explosión de una poción, ella intentó esconderse entre los alumnos, pero la hicieron subir al estrado. Mrs Pomfrey hizo lo propio y sacó la papeleta que contendría el nombre de su acompañante, y leyó: "Rodolphus Lestrange", que también subió al estrado al igual que había hecho Meissa, un poco decepcionado porque no le había tocado con Bella.

Y así siguió el sorteo: a Remus Lupin le tocó con Bree McDowell una alumna de 6º de Gryffindor; a Antonin Dolohov, el cual se avergonzó enormemente cuando dijeron su nombre de pila, le tocó con Irene Adler, una hufflepuff de 6º Arthur Weasley con Sybill Trelawney, la chica dio un salto y fue corriendo a abrazar a su pareja, Arthur, en cambio, solo emitió un ruidito muy extraño que indicaba que no le hacía tanta ilusión.

La siguiente pareja fue la de Amos Diggory y Emeline Vance, otra hufflepuff; a continuación salió Alice Bristow, con una gran sonrisa en la cara que desapareció cuando anunciaron que su pareja sería Peter Pettegrew. En su cabeza solo rondaba una frase: "¿Y si se convierte en rata? (Argh) mientras estamos bailando?" La siguiente pareja fue Molly Prewett con James Potter, eran amigos por lo que se alegraron de que les tocase juntos.

A continuación Mrs Pomfrey gritó el nombre de Sirius Black, que subió con una sonrisa enorme, pero cuando Hagrid gritó: "Rita Skeeter", al merodeador casi le da algo, hasta se mareó y casi se cae, ya que Rita, que había sido puesta en Ravenclaw por su gran inteligencia para engañar y sonsacar cosas, era la persona más cotilla del colegio y puede que de toda Inglaterra.

-_¡Sirius! Que sorpresa y que suerte la mía, cuéntame ¿qué tal vuestras fechorías? _– dijo con su típica pluma a vuela pluma.

A continuación Hagrid gritó el nombre de Dorea Meadowes una chica de Hufflepuff, hija de muggles, el típico objetivo de las burlas. Su acompañante fue Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba indignado y se negó a mirarla y decepcionada por no haberle tocado con Cissy.

Luego llegó el turno a Ted Tonks que le tocó con una ravenclaw llamada Marlene Malkiem. Después a Xenophilius Lovegood el excéntrico alumno de Ravenclaw al que le tocó con Andrómeda, la que parecía un poco disgustada.

El siguiente fue Mundungus Fletcher quien fue pareja de Alexandra Lodge una alumna de 7º de Gryffindor.

El siguiente en salir fue Frank Longbottom, a quien le tocó con Emily James, una alumna de 6º de Gryffindor a la que si mirabas fijamente a sus ojos grises podrías averiguar que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

Hagrid sacó el nombre de Bellatrix Black, quien salió muy orgullosa al estrado, Mrs Pomfrey hizo lo propio y sacó el nombre de un nuevo y misterioso alumno de Ravenclaw: Liam Trolem. Como ya se conocían se "alegraron" de que les tocara juntos.

El siguiente en salir fue Severus Snape que, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le tocara con Lily, le tocó con Narcissa Black. Con esta pareja hubo varias reacciones: Snape se decepcionó, pero aun así se alegró de que le tocara con la chica más guapa de Slytherin; Narcissa murmuró algo parecido a: "Oh genial, con el rarito de las pociones" y a Lucius le tuvieron que sujetar para que no matara a Severus, eso sí, la amenaza de que le mataría si la tocaba un pelo no faltó.

-_Y por último… _–anunció Hagrid – _¡Lily Evans!_

-_Y el señor Gilderoy Lockhart _– terminó Poppy.

Se oyó un golpe seco, gritos de chicas y el "Hurra" de Lockhart. El golpe fue porque Lily se había desmayado y sus amigas habían gritado al verla, y por supuesto no faltó el: "NOOOOOOOOOO" de James Potter.

_-¡Uiuiuiuiuiui!_ – Intervino Dumbledore – _A ver, todos relajados. Las parejas NO se cambiarán bajo ningún concepto. Señoritas, lleven a la señorita Evans a la enfermería y los demás váyanse a sus Salas Comunes. Recuerden que el objetivo es unir más a las casas y todos se lleven mejor._

Y salieron todos del Gran Comedor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Este capítulo fue genial de hacer. Las parejas están hechas por sorteo de verdad, no hay trampa jaja ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Entrenando

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes/lugares pertenecen a J.K ;)**

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Lily salió de la enfermería había alguien esperándola.

-_Hola Lily_ – saludó Lockhart con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-_Ay… ¿qué quieres Gilderoy?_ – dijo Lily cansada.

-_Nada es que había pensado que como nos ha tocado juntos podríamos conocernos un poco mejor._

-_Verás es que…_

_-Oh, magnífica idea señor Lockhart_ – intervino Dumbledore, saliendo de la nada.

-_Pe, pero…_ - intentó protestar Lily.

-¡_Oh, ya sé! Cuando la semana que viene vayamos a Hogsmeade, irán a tomar algo al __"_Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié". _¡El colegio corre con los gastos! _– Dijo Dumbledore más emocionado que el propio Lockhart – ¡_Y tomarán té! ¡Y pastitas! ¡Será maravilloso! *-*_

_-Entonces hecho_ – dijo Lockhart justo antes de marcharse con Dumbledore antes de que a Lily le diera tiempo a protestar.

_-Pues empieza bien el día… -_ murmuró Lily para sí misma.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del castillo:

_-¡Eh! ¡Meissa, espera!_ – gritaba una alumna de Gryffindor mientras corría para alcanzar a Meissa.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ – le respondió esta bruscamente.

-_Nada es que solo quería pedirte perdón por confundirme de ingredientes y… bueno que…tu pelo se quedara así. ¿Todavía no has conseguido devolverlo a su color?_ – preguntó preocupada Emily.

-_¿No ves que no? Pero bueno me estoy empezando a acostumbrar._

-_Ey Meissa, ¿qué haces con esta gry? _

- _Oh, nada Lucius es solo que…_

-_No tienes que darme explicaciones, bonito pelo por cierto._ – contestó Malfoy mientras se marchaba de la mano de su novia Narcissa.

-_Deberías recogerlas_. –dijo Emily.

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?_

-_Las bragas que se te han caído cuando Malfoy te ha hablado, jajajaja_ – dijo la gryffindor mientras se reía.

-_Mira que eres boba, no sé cómo te aguanto_ – y aunque intento decir eso seria, acabó riéndose con su amiga.

-_Bueno me voy que Xenophilius ha descubierto una nueva criatura y quiere enseñármela, creo que se llaman Nargles, o algo así. Adióoooos_.

En el patio del colegio, cerca del campo de Quidditch, se había instalado una especie de carpa de circo. Los merodeadores, curiosos, se acercaron hasta encontrarse con un cartel a la puerta en el que se leía: "Centro de entrenamiento de las Olimpiadas Mágicas". Entraron y descubrieron que la carpa, aunque pareciese pequeña por fuera, por dentro había un gimnasio entero, con todas las máquinas (tanto muggles como mágicas) imaginables, ¡con piscina olímpica incluida!

-_Wooooooo, ¿con qué empezamos, James? _- Preguntó Sirius, visiblemente emocionado.

-_Mmm, os apuesto lo que queráis a que no me ganáis en una carrera de natación _- Respondió Potter, algo arrogante.

Todos los merodeadores aceptaron el reto, se pusieron y el bañador y corrieron hacia la piscina. Cuando estuvieron al borde, Remus empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás, pero cuando aún iba por el dos James y Sirius ya estaban en el agua y nadando rápidamente hacia el otro lado, por lo que no esperó más y se sumergió él también esperando no llegar el último. Colagusano estaba allí también, esperando el final de la cuenta atrás, pero con tan pocos reflejos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Canuto y Cornamenta salieron antes de tiempo, viendo que después se les unía Lupin, se zambulló demasiado rápido, lo que le hizo ahogarse, tragar agua e intentar salir como un gato esquizofrénico .

En el otro lado de la piscina se veía que James, como había predicho, había ganado el desafío; pero seguido muy de cerca por Sirius y Lupin. Cuando los tres hubieron llegado, se secaron y se dirigieron hacia las máquinas de ejercicio muggles. Probaron una que parecía una bicicleta pero no se movía, sin ninguna clase de magia, lo que les desconcertó un poco. Estuvieron probando cada máquina del gimnasio hasta que llegaron a una en la que la máquina les hacía separar las piernas lo máximo que pudieran para que ellos intentaran cerrarlas, no sin poco esfuerzo. Fue entonces cuando Rodolphus Lestrange, que se había pasado por allí a ver qué tal era el lugar, se empezó a reír.

-_Parece que estáis pariendo _- Después de decirlo, le siguió una gran carcajada.

-_Vete al infierno, Lestrange_- Contestó Sirius.

Rodolphus se fue y los merodeadores siguieron hasta que llegaron a la zona de las cintas de correr.

- _Bfffff, hacemos un ratito de cinta y nos vamos, ¿eh? Estoy muerto_. - Se quejó Lupin

-_Está bien _- Concedió James

- ¿_Chicos? ¿Dónde habéis estado? Os he estado buscando durante un buen rato, es que he tenido un pequeño accidente en la piscina y... _- Dijo alguien con voz lastimera

- _¡Hombre, Colagusano! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ - Dijo Sirius. Realmente ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que Pettigrew no estaba con ellos. - _Vamos a correr un poco, ¿te apuntas?_

_-Claro... _- Dijo él, no muy convencido.

Cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos en la cinta, apareció Dumbledore:

-_Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Cómo están mis campeones? _- Dijo, a nadie en particular. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver que muchos alumnos, incluso algunos que no participaban en las Olimpiadas, estaban disfrutando (unos más que otros) de un rato en el gimnasio. No le dio importancia y, de repente, en un ataque de emoción, sacó su varita y apareció una radio. - _Vamos a darle un poco de riiiiiiiiitmo_- esta palabra la dijo moviendo todo su cuerpo (a lo hawaiana lol) - _a esta velada_. - De pronto empezó a sonar "Relax (don't do it)" de Frankie goes to Hollywood, y Dumbledore fue paseándose por todo el gimnasio, viendo cómo los alumnos se entrenaban.

Esa noche en la cena, antes de servir la comida, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para decir unas palabras. En la mesa de Slytherin, había algo de revuelo por este hecho:

- _Jo, ¿es que ningún día nos va a dejar cenar en paz? _- Se quejaba Narcissa.

- _Pues a mí no me da nada de buena espina que nos vuelva a decir algo hoy. Sólo nos hace la vida más difícil_. - Observó Lucius.

- _Ya veréis la chorrada que va a soltar. _- Sentenció Bellatrix.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en silencio, Dumbledore dio unos golpecitos a su copa con el tenedor y empezó:

- _Como este año vamos a organizar el evento de las Olimpiadas Mágicas, decidí informar a mi amigo personal Aloysius O'Flaherty , quien ha sido juez de los torneos mundiales de Quidditch desde hace cinco años, para que sea juez de nuestras Olimpiadas_ - Sonrió, con cara de esperar un fuerte aplauso. Nadie lo hizo hasta que McGonagall, por detrás de Dumbledore, lo empezó y todos los alumnos la imitaron. Al segundo, mientras el aplauso estaba en el clímax, se apareció un mago alto y pelirrojo de mediana edad, parecía simpático pero también con un toque autoritario. - _Queridos alumnos... ¡ALOYSIUS __O'FLAHERTY__! _- Finalizó Dumbledore.

* * *

**La parte del gimnasio está basada en nuestra propia experiencia lol**


	5. Chapter 5: El baile

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling^^ **

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes todo transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, con toda la normalidad que puede haber en castillo donde se imparten clases de magia, y en el que, además, se están celebrando unos Juegos Olímpicos.

Octubre dio paso a Noviembre, y Noviembre, a Diciembre, un mes que los alumnos de dicho castillo esperaban con ansia. Todos corrían de aquí para allá: hablando de con quién iban a ir al baile que se celebraría antes de las vacaciones, quejándose de la pareja que les había tocado ( si eran concursantes en los juegos) o preocupados por los exámenes de final de trimestre.

Al final llegó el fin de semana en el que a los estudiantes se le permitía hacer una visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Todos comentaban lo que se iban a comprar: vestidos, zapatos, túnicas de gala, golosinas, etc… Pero había un grupo en especial que planeaba comprar algo mucho más divertido que unas simples chucherías…

_-¡Canuto! Cuántas veces te he dicho que el alcohol muggle no te sienta bien._

_-Pero Jamsie, sabes que el _vozga _es mi debilidad._

_-Se dice vodka- _Le corrigió distraídamente Remus.

-_Como sea, tenemos que conseguir un poco para el baile, todos sabemos que ninguno aguantará con sus respectivas parejas estando sobrios. Remus, tú eres mestizo ¿podrías preguntarle a tus pad…_

-_No, no, no y mil veces no, Sirius, siempre acabamos llevándote a cuestas cuando tomas esa cosa._

_-Esta vez no, lo prometo- _y puso su mejor cara de cachorrillo abandonado y James, que no puedo resistirse, aceptó_- ¡YUHU! Ese es mi Cornamenta. Buen chico-_dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

_-Aquí el perro eres tú, y no me toques el pelo._

_-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya a Hogsmeade? Todavía no me he comprado mi túnica de gala._

_-De acuerdo Colagusano, te ayudaremos a escogerla, nosotros ya tenemos la nuestra desde hace un mes…_

Y salieron de su habitación para dirigirse al pueblo.

/-/

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de las chicas…

-_Vamos Lily, ya han pasado casi DOS meses, algún día tendrás que hablar de ello y volver a Hogsmeade._

_-Lo siento, Alice, ver otra vez la casa de _Madam Pudipié_ me trae demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que no quiero recordar._

_-Pero si Lockhart no es tan…tan…bueno seguro que fue muy… ¿divertido? __– _Dijo Alice, aunque no sonó demasiado convincente_._

_-Fue la peor cita, NO, no fue una cita, fue un castigo. No paraba de hablar de él, que si mi pelo es perfecto "mira que rizos tan sedosos Lily, toca, toca", que si mi sonrisa algún día ganará cientos de premios, "estoy seguro de que seré portada de __'__Corazón de Bruja__'"__. Idiota, ególatra, a veces, Black y Potter son más modestos que ese plasta. _

_-Entonces, ¿vamos al pueblo o no?_

_-Vaaaaaaaaaaaale, iré, pero solo porque llevo días sin probar la cerveza de mantequilla._

Y ambas salieron por la puerta destino a Hogsmeade.

/-/

Al final, llegó el ansiado día del baile, el castillo estaba vacío ya que todos los alumnos estaban es sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose, y los profesores daban los últimos retoques al Gran Comedor para que quedara espectacular.

_-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!-_gritó Sirius, tan fuerte que se le marcaba la venilla del cuello_. _

_-¿¡Qué, qué pasa!?- _ Y los calcetines que este se estaba poniendo volaron por los aires cayendo, como no, en la cabeza de Pettergrew.

_-Eggg, que asco, James tío, ¿los lavas alguna vez?_

_-¡A quién le importan los malolientes pies de James, cuando YO, he perdido mis calzoncillos de la suerte!_

La habitación se quedó en silencio, hasta que las carcajadas de los tres merodeadores lo rompieron.

_-¿Tus calzoncillos de la suerte? ¿Esos que son tipo bragas y tienen dibujados perritos y corazoncitos?-_Preguntó Remus, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

_Sirius se puso lo más colorado que alguien puede llegar a ponerse, pero aún así respondió:_

_-Sí, esos, los habéis visto o no._

_-Creo que están debajo de tu cama, como todo lo que pierdes._

_-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡ Están aquí, os he echado de menos, queridos míos __– _Gritó Sirius de alegría, mientras daba botes por todo el cuarto y se restregaba los mugrientos calzoncillos por la cara.

_-Yo no le conozco.- _Dijo James.

_-Ni yo._

_-Ni yo._

Y salieron los tres por la puerta dejando al merodeador, medio desnudo y solo.

Mientras tanto, en un sofá apartado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Bellatrix y su hermana Cissy mantenían una conversación sobre lo que les esperaba aquella noche:

- _Bffff que horror de noche voy a pasar, aguantar a Dumbledore, tener que bailar con Snape y ver a mi Lucius cogido con una sangresucia. ¡Arrrgh! _- Protestó Narcissa

- _¡Ugh! Luego dile que se desinfecte bien _- Añadió Bellatrix y ambas rieron.

- _¿Sabes? Lucius y yo pensábamos escaparnos en el baile para dar una vuelta. Vente, podemos decirle a Rod que se venga también, seguro que estará encantado._

_- Cissy, ¿qué obsesión tenéis todos por juntarnos?_

_- Bueno, es que hacéis tan buena pareja, a no ser que... _- Puso una sonrisa maliciosa - _A no ser que te guste otro chico. Digamos por ejemplo... ¿Liam, con quien vas al baile?_

_- ¡No! No... - _Dijo Bella, no muy convencida _- Simplemente es que tiene un punto misterioso que me intriga._

_- Ya, seguro que es eso... Bueno, ¡vamos a vestirnos que se nos hace tarde!_ - Y ambas subieron a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Había llegado el gran momento, el baile estaba a punto de empezar. El Gran Comedor había sufrido un cambio sustancial... Sólo había una gran mesa a un lado dónde debían sentarse todos los alumnos, sin importar la casa. El resto del espacio se había convertido en una gran pista de baile. Dumbledore se apareció y invitó a los alumnos que no participaban en los Juegos a sentarse en la mesa, mientras los que sí debían subir a la pista de baile. Los chicos se pusieron en una fila a la derecha y las chicas a la izquierda. Empezó a sonar la música y cada uno cogió a su pareja.

Gilderoy corrió hacia Lily dedicándole una de sus "sonrisas de estrella de cine", mientras ella suspiraba cansada y deseando que la noche acabase pronto.

Narcissa se dirigió hacia Snape bruscamente con la idea de acabar esa pesadilla cuanto antes, mientras bailaban se cruzaron con Lucius y Dorea (a quien miraba con visible desprecio e intentaba no tocarla) y éste le echó a Severus una mirada advirtiéndole que estaría vigilando.

Rita Skeeter se acercó a Sirius por la espalda y, cuando estaban bailando, empezó a olfatear como un perro:

_-¡Uy, Sirius! ¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Quizá... alguna clase de alcohol muggle? ¿Debería informar de esto? ¿O sería traición a mi pareja de baile? _- Preguntó todo eso con un rapidez asombrosa, a continuación se quedó mirando a un punto fijo y añadió - _Y... ¿esos son calzoncillos de perritos?_

- _¿Podrías no hablar en toda la noche, Rita? Sería amable por tu parte... _- Concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Liam Trolem se acercó a Bellatrix con una sonrisa, la agarró y empezaron a bailar, ambos sonriendo felizmente. Rodolphus lo estaba viendo desde el fondo de la sala con una cara no muy agradable, espiaba mientras bailaba con Meissa quien, al no haber podido devolver aún su pelo al color original se había comprado una túnica con detalles rosas que conjuntaran con su nuevo color de pelo. Éstos, mientras bailaban pasaron al lado de la amiga de Meissa, Emily James a quien le había tocado con Frank Longbottom, quien se veía que estaba teniendo muchos problemas con los pasos de baile y casi provoca varias caídas de las parejas a su alrededor de la pobre Emily, quien le miraba algo asustada.

Justo en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor se podía oír la discusión entre Lily y Lockhart:

_-Lockhart, querido, mis ojos están aquí arriba, y haz el favor de ponerme la mano en una zona no-peligrosa._

_-Lo siento, Lily, mi florecilla, pero es que tu collar brilla tanto que no puedo evitar mirar mi perfecto reflejo en él._

Lily, harta ya de él, le propinó un pisotón que no tenía nada de accidental. Y cuando se fue hacia el baño se tropezó con Narcissa Black que, al parecer, tenía mucha prisa por llegar hasta los jardines del colegio.

-_¡Mira por dónde vas sangre sucia! _–le gritó la slytherin y siguió su camino para encontrarse con su queridísimo novio.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor se había servido ya el magnífico banquete que transcurrió sin incidentes (más o menos) y a continuación Dumbledore ordenó salir, a todos los que no habían salido antes, a bailar. Incluso él mismo se animó, escogiendo de pareja a Aloysius, el pelirrojo amigo del director se sonrojó e intentó escabullirse, pero no pudo, y acabaron bailando los dos en mitad de un corrillo de alumnos.

- _Así que eran... "amigos", ¿eh?_ - Soltó Bella (que ya había vuelto de su encuentro) maliciosamente mientras todo el grupo de Slytherin reía.

/-/

-_Bfffff, estoy que me estalla la cabeza _–Se quejó Sirius a la mañana siguiente.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya te has despertado Bella Durmiente_? –Se mofó James, mientras le miraba levantando las cejas.

_-¿Qué pasa James? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ –Preguntó Canuto, desconcertado.

_-Vas a flipar cuando te enteres de lo que hiciste anoche._


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

******Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling^^ Este es nuestro capítulo preferido.**

* * *

**Gran Comedor, Mesa de Slytherin, 8:00 am.**

Aquella mañana, Narcissa Malfoy se despertó de mal humor por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama, se puso el uniforme, se cepilló el largo pelo rubio y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Allí se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, en un sitio que había al lado de su hermana Bella. Observó la gente que había en la mesa hasta que se fijó en Andrómeda, a quien dedicó una mirada de odio profundo.

-_ ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? _- Preguntó Bella, dándose cuenta de la mirada.

- _Es una larga historia, verás..._

***Flashback de Narcissa***

Estabamos Lucius y yo en el baile cuando él me propuso ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Estábamos... Bueno... Ya sabes... En una actitud cariñosa cuando de pronto saltó mi alarma. ¿Ya sabes que tengo una alarma si tocan mis cosas sin mi permiso, verdad? Bueno, pues saltó.

Total, que le dije a Lucius que tenía que irme, él intentó convencerme de que me quedara…bueno ya te imaginas como, pero le dije que no y me fui corriendo hacia la Sala Común. Entré y no había nadie, por supuesto, pero se oían unas voces desde las habitaciones de las chichas, fui hasta allí, y adivina, eran Andrómeda y una gryffindor llamada Alexandra nosequé saliendo de MI habitación. En cuanto me vieron salieron las dos corriendo y yo las perseguí, aunque con los tacones casi me caigo varias veces, las alcance justo en la salida de la Sala Común y bueno… creo que el moratón y la herida del labio de esa hermana traidora que tenemos explican lo que pasó después, lo peor fue que el "amiguito" de Dumbledore pasaba por allí y nos pilló.

***Fin del flashback de Narcissa***

- _Pero... ¿y qué estaban haciendo ellas allí, en tu habitación?_ - Preguntó Bella, confusa

- _Buáh, no te lo pierdas. Verás, hace un par de semanas vi a Regulus (Black, el hermano guapo del traidor a la sangre de Sirius) con un colgante precioso. Decía que era una reliquia o algo así, no sé. Total, que cuando se despistó... mmm... desapareció. Y apareció en mi mano, jajaja - _Ambas rieron _- Eso, que por aquel entonces, estaba en mi poder. Era precioso, lo llevé puesto un par de días. Pero para el baile preferí ponerme uno que me regaló Lucius las Navidades pasadas y dejé ese en mi habitación. Ya sabes, saltó la alarma, fui a mi habitación y vi a esas dos ratas corriendo... CON MI COLLAR. _

_- ¿Y qué más les da a ellas que lo tengas tú?_

_- Se ve que la Alexandra esta está coladita por Regulus y quería hacerse la heroína y devolvérselo. Me las va a pagar la Gryffindor esa, vamos, que su pequeño secreto lo va a saber todo el colegio. Y sé perfectamente cómo - _Sonrió y localizó a la persona que estaba buscando con la mirada _–__ ¡Ritaaa! Ven, que tengo una exclusiva._

Cinco minutos después Rita salió disparada del Gran Comedor con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras tanto Narcissa se volvió hacia su hermana con una ceja arqueada.

_-¿Por qué me miras así Cissy?_

_-Por nada, solo que me pareció ver a cierta pareja en los jardines cuando salí corriendo a la Sala Común_

_-Serían dos puffies hormonados- _Y la palabra "puffie" la dijo con todo el desprecio que fue posible_._

_-Pues me pareció que eras tú con Liam, CUÉNTAME._

_-Vale a ver… _

***Flashback de Bellatrix***

Verás, estábamos bailando tranquilamente cuando, de pronto, me dijo que iba a enseñarme algo, pero que teníamos que salir a los jardines para que nadie lo viese. Salimos y nos sentamos en la pradera que está cerca de la lechucería, hablamos de un par de cosas cuando me dijo lo que me iba a enseñar... Verás, él... ¡Él tiene la Marca Tenebrosa! Por supuesto yo no me lo creí cuando me lo dijo, pero cuando iba a subirse la manga izquierda... Bueno, digamos que nos interrumpieron. Sirius Black. Con McGonagall corriendo detrás de él. Desnudo. La verdad es que fue una escena bastante cómica, con ella detrás gritando: "¡Black, vuelva aquí! Le quitaré 10 puntos a Gryffindor por su comportamiento." Creo que iba intoxicado con alcohol muggle, en fin da igual. Cuando estuvieron lejos para oírnos le dije que me enseñara la Marca y... y ahí estaba. ¡Es un mortífago de verdad!

Me estuvo contando cosas sobre el Gran Señor Tenebroso y al final... Bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia, nos viste ¿no?

***Fin del flashback de Bellatrix***

_-Con la cara de tontito que tiene, quién lo iba a decir -_dijo Narcissa con los ojos tan abiertos como las lechuzas, que en esos momentos volaban sobre ellas y dejaban caer el correo.

_-Como te lo cuento, a ver si quedo más con él, tiene que hacerme mortífaga._

_-No sé Bella, parece peligroso, pero si lo consigues me avisas que a mí también me gustaría._

_-De acuerdo. Bueno vámonos, que tengo Transformaciones._

Salieron las dos del Gran Comedor y cuando cruzaban corriendo un pasillo para no llegar tarde a sus respectivas clases se encontraron con Meissa y Emily, ambas vestidas todavía con la ropa del baile de la noche anterior. Cuando pasaron a su lado les dieron unas pataditas para ver si seguían vivas y siguieron su camino, cuando éstas se despertaron.

**Pasillo del tercer piso, 8:30 am.**

-_Ñeeeeeeeee, ¿qué ha pasado? Me duele la cabeza -_dijo Emily con la voz ronca y adormilada.

_-Yo que sé…A mí también me duele, bueno y todo el cuerpo, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y estas cartas?_

_-Uy, pone que son para nosotras, tengo miedo Meissa. Las abrimos o…_

Pero Meissa ya estaba abriendo la suya, en la que ponía:

_"Señorita Sermersheim:_

_Tanto usted como la señorita James deberán presentarse mañana por la tarde en el aula 264 del segundo piso para asistir a un castigo por su comportamiento de anoche. No lleguen tarde._

_Fdo: Director Albus Dumbledore"_

-_En la mía pone lo mismo _-comentó Emily -Pero, ¿qué hemos hecho?

-_Ni idea, pero si no nos acordamos y nos duele todo…no sé si quiero averiguarlo. Mierda llegamos tarde a clase, corre. _

**Dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor 7:45 am **

-_Bfffff, estoy que me estalla la cabeza _-Se quejó Sirius a la mañana siguiente.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya te has despertado Bella Durmiente? _-Se mofó James, mientras le miraba levantando las cejas.

_-¿__Qué pasa James? ¿Por qué me miras así? _-Preguntó Canuto, desconcertado.

-_Vas a flipar cuando te enteres de lo que hiciste anoche._

_-Maldita resaca. ¿Por qué no tengo puesto el pijama? ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTOY DESNUDO?! _-Dijo Sirius al darse cuenta de su total desnudez.

-_Querido Canuto, ponte algo de ropa que te voy contando tus hazañas de la pasada noche. _

***Flashback de James* **

Todo empezó cuando acabó el baile de los concursantes. Me dijiste que estabas harto de Rita y que necesitabas un trago, total que sacaste la petaca de tu abuelo y empezaste a beber, lo que yo no sabía es que era una petaca hechizada para que su contenido fuera infinito. Te pusiste tonto, bailaste con todo el mundo (hasta con la gata de Filch) y fuiste a echarle "unas gotitas" al ponche de Dumbledore, asqueroso por cierto. Creo que solo lo probaron…bueno eso da igual.

Cuando llevábamos dos horas de un aburrido baile y ya había perdido de vista a Lily, Remus y Peter decidí vigilarte otra vez y bueno… te encontré en calzoncillos bailando para todo el Gran Comedor con una música muggle bastante sexy. El caso es que bailabas muy provocadoramente hasta que McGonagall te vio, te empezó a gritar que volvieras a ponerte la ropa o estarías castigado durante una semana entera, te amenazó con eso y lo único que se te ocurrió fue quitarte los calzoncillos. Todo el mundo vio al pequeño Sirius. Sí, sí. Entonces ella salió corriendo detrás de ti, que huiste por los jardines. Creo que dejaste traumatizadas a varias chicas por el camino. Al final conseguiste despistarla y esconderte y, bueno, verás, cómo te digo esto...

***Fin del flashback de James***

- _Espera, espera, espera, espera... Que salí corriendo ¿CÓOOOOOOMO?_

_- Sin nada de ropa. _

_- ¿Y no intentaste detenerme o algo? - _Preguntó, dolido, Sirius

_- Claro, pero si ni McGonagall pudo hacerlo..._

_- Bueno, vamos que llegamos tarde al desayuno_

_- ¡Espera! Te he dicho que aún falta algo por contar... _

_- No hay tiempo, ya me lo dirás luego_

James suspiró y ambos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron por la puerta eran ya las 8:15 y estaba casi vacío. Casi. Quedaban suficientes personas para que Sirius se pusiera rojo cuando todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

_-¡Eh! Sirius, muak, muak _- Dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras ponía morritos e intentaba contener la risa.

_-¿Qué narices haces Malfoy? Me confundes con Quejicus, a mí no me van esos rollos. ¡James! ¿Te estás riendo? ¿Qué tienes en la mano?_

_-Nada, solo el periódico que lleva Rita…JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ toma léelo, no aguanto más. _-Y le dio el periódico, riéndose a carcajadas.

-_Trae aquí._

Y cuando Sirius cogió el periódico lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una foto enorme, que ocupaba toda la página de él a medio desnudar besando a… Rita Skeeter. Debajo de la foto venía un artículo bastante desarrollado y explícito que concluía con una entrevista que se había hecho Rita a sí misma: "Sirius y yo estamos buscando fechas de boda, que tendrá lugar después de acabar nuestro último curso aquí en Hogwarts. Llevábamos mucho tiempo con este romance secreto y me alegro de que por fin haya salido a la luz."

-_Cornamenta, mátame. ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE? Mal amigo _-Dijo Sirius con sus ojillos de perrito abandonado y totalmente colorado.

-_Intenté quitarte la maldita petaca, pero casi me muerdes._

_-Vámonos anda…No tengo hambre, la foto me ha revuelto el estómago. Y saca el Mapa no quiero encontrarme con Rita._

_-Vale, ten. Por cierto, me dijo McGonagall que estás castigado, mañana por la tarde en el aula 264._

_-¡Genial! - _Dijo, con tono irónico.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases, que transcurrieron sin aparente problema hasta la hora de la comida, en la que Dumbledore anunció algo que dejó perplejos a todos los alumnos:

- _Como ya habíamos avisado, las pruebas empiezan este mes. La primera prueba consistirá en... - _se oyó un redoble de tambores _- ¡Pelea de muñecos de nieve encantados! Los participantes deberán construir un muñeco de nieve que luego puedan controlar en la batalla. El último que quede en pie, ganará. Pueden ir empezando a hacer sus muñecos porque la prueba será mañana después de comer, tienen 24 horas._

_- Pe-pe-pero qué hijo de mala bludger_- se oyó desde algún punto del Comedor.


	7. Chapter 7: Pruebas y castigos (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Rowling.**

**Perdón por la tardanza. **

**Nota: Odio 2º Bach TT.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el castillo era un caos. Los participantes corrían de un lado a otro

intentando espiar al rival, pensando cosas para añadir al muñeco; los que no participaban

intentaban enterarse de algo y buscaban sitios para ver la prueba en primera fila.

A cada casa se le había asignado un "taller" ,para que fabricara su muñeco, dentro del

gimnasio que había en los jardines. Cada habitación era como una segunda Sala Común

decorada con los colores de su casa correspondiente y los materiales necesarios (zanahorias

para la nariz, botones para la boca y los ojos, sombreros, bufandas y palitos, en resumen, lo

necesario para un muñeco de nieve tradicional).

Los combates comenzaban a las 12.00, con un previo sorteo para saber quien competiría

contra quien y los capitanes de cada casa. Se reunieron todos en el Gran Comedor y Dumbledore sacó el Cáliz de Fuego y empezó el sorteo que resultó así:

En Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew y Molly Prewett, compiendo contra Hufflepuff cuyos capitanes eran Mundungus Fletcher e Irene Adler. En el turno competirían Slytherin teniendo como capitanes a Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange contra Ravenclaw con Gilderoy Lockhart y Sybill Trelawney.

Llegaron las tres de la tarde y los alumnos se dirigieron a una carpa que había aparecido en los jardines. Cuando entraron se encontraron un gran ring de boxeo con sal en los bordes para que el muñeco que saliera, se derritiese. Todos se colocaron en las gradas que había alrededor. Las luces se apagaron, un foco iluminó el centro del ring y de los lados comenzó a salir humo y se aparecieron Dumbledore y Aloysious vestidos de jueces de boxeo con el traje blanco y la pajarita negra. Presentaron a los dos primeros competidores:

-_Alumnos, profesores, criaturas varias vamos a presenciar un combate maravilloso. A un lado del ring, de la casa de Gryffindor, con 20 kilos de nieve está... __**¡LA RATILLA DEL INFIERNO!**_

Al fondo del estadio de oyó a Sirius gritar:

_-Que quede claro que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese nombre, ¡lo han puesto ellos!_

En la esquina derecha se abrió un agujero por el que subió una plataforma en la que estaba el muñeco de Gryffindor que era rojo, con cola de rata, melena de león y una réplica de la espada de Godric Gryffindor adaptada a su tamaño.

_- Y por el otro lado, de la casa de Hufflepuff y 15 kilos de nieve... __**¡BRAINY, EL TEJÓN DORADO!**_

Por la esquina izquierda subió un muñeco amarillo chillón con pintura de guerra en la cara y un basto grande y marrón.

_- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE! -_ Sentenció Aloysious

Los muñecos se acercaron al centro y se miraron fijamente, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, a los mando estaban Molly Mundungus. Al ver que no hacian nada, Irene Adler tomó el mando del muñeco de Hufflepuff y comentó a darle bastonazos al muñeco de Gryffindor, que en ese momento tenía los mandos Pettigrew (que se los había quitado a Molly porque también quería manejar) y al sentirse atacado, hizo que el muñeco huyera hacia la sal y se derritiera.

Habían pasado menos de dos minutos y el combate ya había acabado. Todo el estado estaba en silencio, menos Sirius que gritaba:

_- ¡Os lo dije! ¡Quién le manda a Pettigrew ser capitán! ¡Que se entere todo el mundo que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!_

Dumbledore se acercó al centro, cogió de la ramita al muñeco de Hufflepuff y le proclamó ganador:

_- ¡Y nuestro primer campeón de hoy es __**Brainy, el tejón dorado**__! Mientras limpiamos los restos de nuestra querida Ratilla, prestad atención a nuestra querida Madam Malkin que tiene un anuncio que haceros_ - la pasó el micrófono a la señora.

_-¡Buenos días chicos y chi__cas! ¿Habeís pensado alguna vez en la cantidad de bailes y ceremonias que tenéis este año? ¿Y no os daría vergüenza llevar siempre la misma túnica? ¡Pues hay rebajas en la tienda de Madam Malkin! ¡Túnicas para todos y a bajo precio! ¡No repitas túnica!_

Mientras tanto, el grada de Gryffindor:

_- ¿¡Pero quién te manda coger los mandos!? ¡Tú sólo tenías que quedarte mirando! ¡Si es que eres un irresponsable!_ - Molly le gritaba a Pettigrew

_- Mirad, chicos, en la grada de Slytherin se están riendo de nosotros_ - Comentó la pelirroja Bree, mientras veía cómo Rodolphus, Lucius y Dolohov estaban rodando por el suelo riéndose y burlándose de ellos.

_- ¡NORMAL! ¡QUE NOS HA GANADO HUFFLEPUFF!_ - Gritaba James paseandose de un lado a otro y tirándose de los pelos. Al final acabó sentado en una esquina, de cara a la pared, diciendo bajito_: "Derrotados por los puffies, derrotados por los puffies..."_

Pasados diez minutos, Dumbledore anunció el comienzo del segundo combate:

_- En un lado, de la casa de Ravenclaw y con 25 kilos de nieve... __**¡PLATÓN, EL AZUL!**_

El muñeco era, como indicaba su nombre, azul TARDIS y llevaba en la cabeza una réplica de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, un espejo de bronce y una túnica de gala. Se veían claramente las influencias de Lockhart en el diseño.

-_Y en la otra esquina, de la casa de Slytherin, con 40 kilos de nieve... __**¡NAGINI, LA VENENO!**_

Apareció el muñeco de Slytherin, de color verde esmeralda y con colmillos, una bufanda de piel de serpiente y un mangual (_**N/A:**__ es un arma medieval compuesta por una vara encadenada a una bola de pinchos. Si no nos explicamos, buscad en Google)._

_-¡MUÑECOS, A LUCHAR!_

El muñeco de Ravenclaw no perdió tiempo y con su espejo reflejó la luz de los focos y consiguió derretirle un piececito. En este punto, Bella furiosa e histérica le quitó el mando a Severus dándole un manotazo y embistió al muñeco de Ravenclaw con el mangual y le reventó la cabeza mientras gritaba, manchándo a todos los de la primera fila de nieve azul. Todos se quedaron atónitos y patidifusos. Dumbledore se acercó al centro, con la cara aún llena de nieve, sacó un pañuelo con todas sus iniciales y se limpió.Aún en shock, anunció:

_-Bueno, pues supongo que nuestro ganador es __**Nagini, la veneno**__._


End file.
